


Yoga Time

by westflash



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, athletic Matt, lazy Foggy, sometime post s1e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westflash/pseuds/westflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is very familiar with various forms of yoga and meditation, as it gets him in the mindset and physical shape to do what he needs to do as Daredevil.  Foggy, however, is unfamiliar to these art forms and is reluctant to try them.  This won’t stop Matt from trying to teach Foggy some basic yoga poses, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a yoga teacher so I'm not sure how accurate the flow of these poses are. For those who aren't familiar with yoga poses, here's my rough definition of them:
> 
> Warrior I - Standing up, front knee bent, back knee straight, arms up over head, back foot pivoted  
> Warrior II - Standing up, front knee bent, back knee straight, one arm straight ahead, the other one back  
> Chaturanga - essentially pushup position  
> Cobra - Legs on the ground, arms pull torso and head up  
> Child's pose - toes together, knees apart, torso on the floor, arms straight ahead
> 
> So this is more of the Matt/Foggy platonic fics that I wanted out of this website and the show, so I wrote it. Enjoy.

“And Downward-Dog,” Matt instructs, going into the basic pose. Instead of transitioning to this pose, Foggy remains laying facedown on the mat, where he had been laying for the past fifteen minutes watching Matt impeccably practice yoga poses. 

Foggy groans. “I can’t do this anymore, Matt. How does this relax you? It’s the most stressful thing, I can’t even lay flat now without my legs tensing up.”

Matt lifts his leg up and as he transitions into Warrior I, he says, “Breathing in and out helps my mind to focus, my body to get stronger. Yoga is an acquired taste, and you have to truly want to do it if you want to succeed.”

Foggy flips onto his back and puts a towel over his face. “Well I don’t want to do it, so why am I here again?”

Going from Warrior I to Warrior II, Matt says, “If I can recall, you wanted to be here so you can see what goes on behind the mask.” 

“Why would I say that?” Foggy asks. “You should’ve told past-me that this was a bad idea. I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a few hours, maybe days.” He tries to lift his arm. It plops pathetically onto the mat. “Now because of you I’ll be lying on this floor for the foreseeable future.” 

Matt moves into a Chaturanga pose, then into Cobra, and sits back to rest in Child’s Pose. “Feel free to stay here”, he says. “But do know that if you stay in my apartment, you may be forced to participate in meditation with me later. But that comes free with the cost of rent.” 

Foggy pulls the towel off his face, and asks if the meditation would involve any form of stretching, whatsoever. Matt comes out of child’s pose, stands up, and says with a grin, “Only stretching of the mind”. 

He walks towards the shower, taking his shirt off along the way. Foggy, still laying on the mat, stares at Matt’s chiseled torso, and whispers to himself, “Dammit, Murdock.”

From the other room, Foggy hears Matt ask, “What did I do now?” 

Foggy makes a “ugh” sound and flips the towel back over his face.


End file.
